


"I want to Bind you"

by BoredArse



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Mummification, Soft bondage, Yaoi, playful, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredArse/pseuds/BoredArse
Summary: When Haruka made that suggestion it surprised Makoto, would he be willing to delve into being restrained by his life long friend?
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	"I want to Bind you"

“I want to bind you.” Those batch of words that came past Haruka’s monotone expression had caught Makoto by completely surprise and temporally leaving him a stuttering mess. This admittance had literally come out of nowhere, neither of them had ever talking about such things as bondage before and Makoto’s only really knowledge came from what he may have overheard through convocations.

Finally regained his ability to speak most of it was just a collection of confused questionings, why? What did Haru mean by ‘bind’? Did he want to tie Makoto up to the bed or slap a pair of handcuffs on him and play the cop? All of his questions Haruka seemed to let bombard him keeping his composure.

When the questioning was done Haruka explained how he found some material at his University that delved into BDSM and how he specifically focused on the Bondage section, reading about how some find the experience of being restrained freeing and how the act builds a huge amount of trust in a relationship. He even surprised his staggering friend by whipping out a shopping bag from under his bed, filled with an assortment of mostly neon green tape with some ocean blues scatted inside. For Haruka, Makoto was the best candidate to explore this experience with.

Haru’s explanation didn’t completely help Makoto, his whole experience of bondage was just from overhearing convocations about the new erotic novel that was making the rounds and out of his group of friends, the one sitting with him was one he’d least expected to want to try this. Still though he was also the person Makoto trusted the most, he seemed well-versed from how he was talking about it and if anyone was going to tie him up, he’d rather it be his lifelong friend, also when Haruka got that determined look in his blue eyes they’re really wasn’t anyway to stop him.

Having listened to everything and putting his worries to one side Makoto agreed and after a quick change sat at the end of bed in his swim leggings tensely watching the first strip of tape stretch out ready to be stuck to him.

Haruka started with the ankles, wrapping a few layers around them slowly until no matter how hard Makoto tried he could break his feet apart, the next strap pressed against his thighs and as more tape was added he could feel them squeezing up tightly against one another leaving his legs to only slight shuffles. 

The next line of tape was wrapped around his waistline with his arms pressing against his sides before finally Haruka wrapped a few more layers around the chest so Makoto could feel the sticky side press against his nipples, slightly worrying if it may hurt when it’s peeled off.

With 4 straps tightly tapped down onto him it seemed no matter how much he pulled Makoto was pretty bound up. He wouldn’t admitted it right away but there was something rather calming about wriggling around waiting for Haru’s approval, hoping that maybe he wouldn’t notice the faint blush fading onto his cheeks.

Just when Makoto thought Haruka was done, he heard the strip of tape pulling from the roll before it was stuck against his leggings. This time the roll swung quickly around his legs, frantically moving up and down slowly enclosing them in a tomb of green. Even his feet weren’t safe from Haruka as his seemed to past the tape to each hand as if he was back in the pool, in the same amount of time it took him to lay 4 straps he’d completely covered most of Makoto’s legs all the way up to the tip of his fingers, giving him a somewhat appearance of having a tail.

Makoto started to ask if that was more than enough when he received another surprise in a new layer of tape pressing against his lips before it spun around his jaw, slowly moving down to his chin then neck, simply being told that it was was part of the experience from Haruka as he continued his work. Makoto was left to watch the tape slowly engulfing him, the roll being guided by Haru who’s eyes looked even more determined, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was the plan all along.

Soon the only part of Makoto that wasn’t under his tape was his head from the nose up and his hips, one of which was soon to be fixed when he felt a hand grabbing one of his firm butt cheeks and lifting it off the bed just to continue with the wrapping. Makoto let out a muffled yelp as the faint blush now seemed to be all over his face.

As the cardboard tube bounded off the floor and rolled away Haruka looked over his work, the miles of tape wrapped without wrinkle or break in sight around his lifelong friend left wriggling on the bed. For the first time since he proposed this a small smile appeared, only getting bigger when he huddled up against the green mummy, nuzzling up against the neck and listening to the faint muffles.

Even though all he could do was lay there with only a few squirms Makoto’s body began relaxing when he felt Haru’s arms and legs wrap around him in a loving embrace, just two more straps to add onto his already restricted body. At that point he got what Haruka meant when it came to all this stuff about bondage and secretly he couldn’t help but let the blush peak though.

With a sealed kiss to the forehead Makoto shifted his body as close as he could to Haruka, secretly waiting for when he could get out and have his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a soft little story about Haruka and Makoto experiments with a lot of tape :3 The characters are depicted as being 18+


End file.
